Follow Through
by FadingIntoYou
Summary: Leanne Rorish is known for being a bit of a cowboy, and Neal Hudson studied under her while making a name for himself. They've been working together for years, and this is what it could look like if they stopped looking out for the next disaster and started looking at what was right in front of them.
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't that Leanne didn't know how to process her emotions, but more that she was feeling lost in a different aspect of her life for the second time in so many years. Her life as a doctor was one she was certain of; one she knew was earned with the blood, sweat, and tears that came with holding a person's life in your hands. It was a ruthless profession, one that wasn't for the weak or faint of heart, and that's exactly what she kept reminding herself every time she saw families fall apart in her ER. She knew that feeling, the overwhelming urge to just break down because the life you knew was slipping away without any chance of changing the outcome. She knew the fear, she knew the anger, but what she was feeling now wasn't either of those things. She felt lost, that much she knew, but it was more like she was losing something she never had. She was mourning the idea she had in her head, and she was kicking herself for even entertaining her hopes for a moment. They knew better than anyone that regrets could only harm them over time, but she was human, despite what people seemed to think. She felt more than most would assume, and she was self-aware enough to know it was written all over her face sometimes. That was exactly why she was, for lack of a better word, hiding outside the ER, gripping her coffee tightly as she stood staring into the dark. It was that dense darkness that signaled sunrise was near, but holding out until the very last moment. It comforted her, almost like the sun was just as afraid as she was, both knowing they had jobs they had to do; it was just a matter of time. She took a sip of her coffee, grimacing at the taste and temperature as she tossed it into the trash can to her left, folding her arms over her chest as she leaned against the wall. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, willing her walls to go back up because she couldn't take it if her emotions didn't get under control before she had to head back in. She didn't need this confusion any day, but today she was especially tired of it running circles in her head.

"Are you okay?" she heard beside her, and she tensed involuntarily as she took a small step to her left, putting distance between her and that voice as she slowly opened her eyes. She didn't look at him, didn't want to, so she continued to stare into the dark. It was becoming less dark now, and she knew her and the sun's time were almost up; they were needed, and they didn't really get a say in the matter.

"Of course. I'll see you inside," Leanne murmured, going to step around Neal as he leaned right beside her against the wall. She was just about to pass him when she felt his fingers close gently around her right wrist, and she looked back into the light, preferring to watch the sun than to see whatever it was he was trying to tell her with his eyes. It was their thing, but she just didn't want him to pry this time.

"Neal-"

"Leanne, talk to me," he uttered softly, his accent thicker than usual and she had to sigh. They were exhausted, 14 hours into a shift from hell where they'd already lost 4 patients, and he always sounded like this when something was bothering him. They had a much needed break in patients, but everyone knew it wouldn't last. They just had to take solace when they could.

"I'm fine. Are you okay?" she asked, and mentally berated the way her voice lowered, turning soft against her will as they made eye contact. He was looking down at her, his eyes red rimmed as his lips lifted to smile slightly at her, and she could see the question in his gaze. He knew her, too well at times, and he was reading her despite the numerous times she told him not to. His grip on her wrist tightened for a second, and she knew she should pull away but she couldn't bring herself to do it. He needed her; she wasn't about to push him away when she knew that to some degree, she needed him too.

"You've been avoiding me Leanne-"

"I've talked to you all shift Neal, you know that's not true" she interrupted, and dropped her gaze when he tugged her wrist into his side, bringing her hip to rest against his upper thigh despite her better judgment. He slid his fingers from her wrist down to her palm, gently intertwining their fingers so she couldn't pull away from him as he rested their hands against his thigh. He didn't do that often, but when he did she gave in because she was weak; he made her weak and she let him.

"Talk to me," he repeated, and she just rested the side of her head against his shoulder briefly as she spoke.

"I can't," she said, and she slowly untangled their fingers as she pulled away from him, and she could feel his frustration as she let his hand go, the warmth disappearing as sunlight bled into the sky, casting different colors over everything they could see. It was beautiful, and she knew their time was up. She wasn't sure if she was grateful or frustrated, and seeing the way his shoulders fell, she knew this was just the beginning. She saw Christa come through the door with two cups of coffee in her hand, and Leanne knew exactly who she was looking for.

"Looks like you have company," Leanne muttered to him as she stepped away, and the wounded look he shot her was enough to almost make her apologize if they didn't have an audience.

"Can we talk later?" he asked as Christa neared, and Leanne knew this wasn't the end of…whatever it was that was happening. She knew better, she knew him better.

"You know where to find me," she responded, nodding to Christa as she passed, thankful to see Jesse waiting just inside the doors for her.


	2. Chapter 2

She was was watching them from the other side of the ER, and she couldn't help but be drawn to them like a moth to a flame. It wasn't the first time she'd watched them work, but there was something in the way that they were moving around each other that demanded her attention. Malaya may be the only one of the residents that is most familiar with Rorish and Hudson, but she also wasn't blind. She saw the way Christa had taken a liking to Dr. Hudson, and saw the way Hudson was polite, but not necessarily returning her attention. It actually seemed as though lately, he was spending quite a bit of time with Dr. Rorish. She wasn't usually one to speculate about her colleagues, but it just so happens the two doctors she is dying to learn from are basically attached at the hip.

She'd heard the rumors, knew that a lot of the staff enjoyed their bouts of gossip, especially if it included either one of them. Most of the time, there were allusions, but never flat out statements that claimed Hudson and Rorish were together. She never thought much of it, that is until Jesse had told her yesterday to find Dr. Rorish for some paperwork, telling her that it wasn't life or death, he just wanted to get started on it when she had the chance. She went around trying to locate her, and as a last ditch effort, decided to try outside the hospital in case she needed food or something. Just as she was about to head out the doors, she saw Dr. Hudson and Dr. Rorish, and she almost tripped trying to avoid going through the doors. She could see how close they were standing, and when Dr. Rorish leaned into him, she was overcome with embarrassment. She knew this wasn't something she was supposed to be privy to, and she felt creepy that she couldn't pull herself away. She thought about just biting the bullet, but she sensed someone behind her and immediately dropped her gaze when she realized it was Jesse.

"I was just-"

"Just watching them like a stalker? It's okay, you're not the first," he said, eyes on them as Malaya looked over at him. She saw Christa coming towards them, and smiled forcefully as she greeted her, pulling Jesse's attention away from the attendings.

"Needing the extra caffeine tonight Christa?" Jesse asks, taking a few steps away from the doors as Christa just raised the cups a bit higher.

"Just trying to be nice, I'll see you guys in 15" Jesse and Malaya watched her make her way towards the doors, and Malaya couldn't help but say something.

"Shouldn't we at least tell her-"

"Tell her what? You didn't see anything Dr. Pineda, but I'm sure there are other things you could be doing," Jesse said, and he motioned towards the nurse's station. She smiled and nodded, realizing as she walked away that this wasn't something that she had any business interfering in. She didn't know exactly what she saw, and she had no desire to have that conversation with either one of them. It would end horribly for her, she just knew it.

Jesse looked over his shoulder, making sure Malaya was nowhere near them as Leanne came inside, arching her eyebrow questioningly at him as he stopped her. She cocked her head to the side, curious but willing when he opened his arms to her for a hug, and she relaxed when she felt his arms hug her tightly.

"It's none of my business, but make sure whatever it is life throws your way, you hold onto the good with two hands" he whispered in her ear, and he could feel the way she tensed as he pulled away. He nodded at her with a smile, rubbing her arms as she looked blankly back at him, lost for words.

"I know everything…except your account of this case so come on Daddy, Momma needs some help," he said, and Leanne had to smile; Jesse always knew exactly what to say when she didn't want anything said at all.


End file.
